Undercover
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are engaged and are FBI agents. The only people that know Troy and Gabriella are FBI agents are their parents and a few teachers with the principal. The friends realize that Troy and Gabriella are hiding something from them. What will happen when the friends find out that Troy and Gabriella are FBI agents?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella went out to dinner that and Gabriella had arrived at the Twilight Star restraunt. After they parked the car, they got out of it. Troy locked the car up and then took Gabriella's hand into his. They walked into the restraunt and went up to the hostess. Troy told the hostess that their should be a reservation under the last name Bolton. The hostess found the last name Bolton and took them to their table. The hostess told them that the waitress would be with them shortly.

Troy and Gabriella sat down at the table. A few minutes later the waitress came up to them and asked them what they wanted to drink. Troy and Gabriella told the waitress they would like a glass of water for now. Then the waitress asked them what they would like to eat. So Troy and Gabriella told the waitress what they wanted to eat. The waitress told Troy and Gabriella she would be back with their drinks and food shortly. Troy and Gabriella did some talking while waiting for their food to come.

Mean while Lucille and Jack told Maria that their son Troy is going to propose to Gabriella tonight. Maria told Lucille and Jack that she knows Gabriella will say yes to Troy. Jack told his wife and Maria that when Troy told him that he was going to propose to Gabriella, that he was worried that Gabriella might say no. Jack said to his wife and Maria that he had told Troy that Gabriella will say yes to him. Lucille and Maria said to Jack that they did not know that Troy was so nervous about it.

Troy and Gabriella had finish talking, when the waitress came with their food. The waitress set their food down in front of them and then put their glass of water down in front of them too. The waitress told them to enjoy and that she will be back with their bill in a little bit. So Troy and Gabriella started eating their food. While Troy was eating his food, he kept looking over at Gabriella. Troy could not wait to propose to her and hope she would say yes. So a few minutes later they had finish eating their dinner. Troy then said to Gabriella that he wanted to asked her some thing.

Gabriella asked Troy what he wanted to ask her. Troy then got out of his chair and went over to Gabriella. Troy then got down on one knee and pulled the black ring box out of his pocket. Gabriella saw Troy on one knee and him taking a ring box out of his pocket. Troy open the ring box and then told Gabriella how much he loves her and stuff. Then Troy said to Gabriella will you marry me and become my wife. Gabriella was crying happy tears. Gabriella then said to Troy yes i will marry you and become your wife. Troy got up off the floor and slipped the ring on Gabriella's left hand ring finger. Troy and Gabriella then shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy and Gabriella went to pay for the food they ate.

They left the restraunt and went to the car. Troy unlocked the car and they got into it. They left the restraunt parking lot and headed home for the night. A few minutes later they arrived at Troy's house and got out of the car. They went into the house to tell his parents and her mom that they are engaged. So they went to the living room and saw his parents and her mom talking. Jack saw Troy and Gabriella come into the living room and got his wife's attention. Troy and Gabriella told his parents and her mom that they are engaged.

Lucille and Jack congradulated them on their engagement. Maria had also congradulated them too on their engagement. So Troy and Gabriella told his parents and her mom that they were going to go to bed for the night and would see them in the morning. So Lucille,Jack and Maria said goodnight to Troy and Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to his bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom, they started making out. Things started to get really heated between them. Troy and Gabriella had took each others clothes off and were now in his bed making love. After they got done making love for the second time, they went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this is short, but the next chapter should be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella had woke up at the same time and made love twice, before getting got up. They took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. They decided to eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast. A few minutes later they finished eating their breakfast and put their bowls in the sink to be washed later. Troy and Gabriella then went to get thier school bags and stuff too. After they got their school bags and stuff, they left the house. They got in to the car and pulled out of the drive way. They were now on their way to school.

Mean while Chad and the others were already at school and were waiting for Troy and Gabriella to show up. Sharpay said to the others that she hopes Troy and Gabriella will be able to hang out with them after school. The friends hope that Troy and Gabriella would want to hang out with them after school. The friends decided to talked to Troy and Gabriella and see if they wanted to hang out with them after school.

A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school on time. They parked the car and then got out of it. Troy asked Gabriella if she had her pager on her. Gabriella told Troy that she did have her pager on her. So they put their guns under the seat and then grabbed their school bags, before locking the car up. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they went into the school together. They went to their lockers and put their school bags a way. They took their books out for the first class they had and then shut their lockers. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by his locker before going to class. Troy and Gabriella finished making out and went to their first class. They arrive on time to class and went to take their seats. A few minutes later they saw their friends come into the classroom. The friends saw Troy and Gabriella and so they went over to them. So they did some talking till it was time for the class to start.

A couple minutes later Miss Darbus came into the classroom. So they got through their first class and were now at their lockers putting their books a way. Troy and Gabriella were getting the books for the next class, when their pagers went off. Troy and Gabriella went to his dad's office to call in. Troy called their boss to see what was going on. Their boss told Troy that he and Gabriella need to come into the FBI office. Their boss also told them to get their assignments for the rest of their classes because they would not be back at the school till the next day. So after Troy hung is phone up, he told Gabriella what the boss said. So they left his dad's office and went to get their assignments from their other classes. Then they went to their lockers to get their school bags and books. After Troy and Gabriella got their stuff, they shut their lockers and left the school.

Taylor saw Troy and Gabriella leaving the school in a hurry. So Taylor went to the door to watch them. Taylor then saw Troy and Gabriella putting their gun belts on and putting the gun in the holder. She then saw them get into the car and speed out of the school parking lot. Taylor wonder why they would be putting a gun belt on and putting the gun in the holder for. Taylor then realized that Troy and Gabriella must have a job where they have to wear a gun on them. Taylor decided she would tell the others after school about what she had seen. Taylor went to her next class that she had.

Troy and Gabriella arrive at the FBI office and parked the car. They got out of the car and made sure they had their badges on them. They went into the office and went straight to their bosses office to fine out what was going on. The boss told Troy and Gabriella to come in. The boss told them they were being sign to fine a missing girl. The boss told them that the girl Miranda went missing a few days ago and that her mother is worried about her. The boss told Troy and Gabriella that he had told the mother that they would find her daughter Miranda and get her back home safe. Troy and Gabriella told their boss that they would get on it right now. The boss gave them the case file that had the information that they have so far. Troy and Gabriella left their boss office and went to their office. They first looked through the case file and then got to work. Troy and Gabriella decided to talk to Miranda's friends first and see when they had last seen her. So they left the FBI office and went back to the car. Troy unlocked the car and they got in. They left the parking lot and headed to Miranda's school to talk to her friends.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry that this chapter is short. The next chapter should be a little bit longer I hope. The next chapter will be where Taylor tells the others about seeing Troy and Gabriella putting their gun belts on and putting the gun in the holder. Also in the next chapter Troy and Gabriella will be talking to Miranda's friends too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3l.**

Miranda was sitting on a bus on her way to see her dad. She was glad to be a way from her step dad. So she knew that her step dad would have eventually raped her, had she not left. A hour later Miranda had woken up from her nap and notice she was still on the bus to New York. Miranda knew she was not going back to her mom. Miranda decided she was going to tell her Dad and step mom about her step dad hitting on her and stuff. She knew that her dad had a right to know about it. She also hope her dad could get custody of her too.

Mean while Troy and Gabriella arrived at Miranda's school. They got out of the car and locked it went into the school and to the office to talk to the principal about taking Miranda's friends out of class. So the principal told Troy and Gabriella that he was fine with them taking Miranda's friends out of class to talk to them. So Troy and Gabriella found the classroom that her friends were in and knock on the door. Teacher asked Troy and Gabriella how she could help them. Troy and Gabriella told the teacher that they need to talk to Miranda's friends for a few minutes.

So Troy and Gabriella take Miranda's friends to the gym to talk to them. They ask her friends when they had last talk to her. The friends told Troy and Gabriella that the last time they saw Miranda was two days ago. Miranda's friends decided to tell Troy and Gabriella about Miranda acting weird. Troy and Gabriella had finished questioning Miranda's friends and told them they could go back to their class. So Miranda's friends went back to their class. Troy and Gabriella left the school and got back into their car. They left the parking lot and headed back to the FBI office.

Chad and the others were wondering where Troy and Gabriella were at. Chad asked the others if they had seen Troy and Gabriella in the last two classes. The others told Chad that they had not seen Troy and Gabriella in the last two classes. Chad saw that Taylor was being quiet. Chad asked Taylor what was wrong. Taylor told Chad that nothing is wrong. Chad said to Taylor that he can tell some thing is bothering her. Taylor said to Chad and the others that she wants to talk to them about some thing after school. Chad and the others told Taylor they can meet after school.

So they went to their last class and got their on time. The friends could not wait for school to be over that day. They got through the last class and were now at their lockers getting their stuff. After they got their school bags and homework, they shut their lockers. The friends meant each other outside of the school. They decided to go to Sharpay and Ryan house to talk. So they left the school parking lot and were now on their way to the Evan's house. A few minutes later they had arrive at Sharpay and Ryan's house. They park their cars and got out of them. They locked their cars up before going into the house with Sharpay and Ryan.

After they had went in to the house, they went to the movie room to talk. Chad and the others asked Taylor what she wanted to tell them. Taylor told Chad and the others that earlier at school she saw Troy and Gabriella leave that school. Taylor also told the others that she looked out the door window and saw Troy and Gabriella putting gun belts on and also putting a gun in the holder too. Taylor said they got in the car and left. Chad and the others were in shock to learn that Troy and Gabriella were putting gun belts on and putting the gun in the holder. Chad said to Taylor that he was glas she had told them. Taylor told Chad and the others that it has been bothering her since she saw it. So the friends were wondering why they would put a gun belt and putting a gun in the holder for. Taylor then said to the others that she thinks Troy and Gabriella have a job where they have to carry a gun.

Please Review!

A/N I know this chapter might not be all that good. I hope the next chapter will be alot better. I am sorry this chapter is short. This is just another filler chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the FBI headquarters and parked their got out of the car and locked it up. They went to the building and went to their office. Once Troy and Gabriella were in their office, they sat down at the desk and look through their notes they had wrote when they talked to Miranda's friends. Troy said to Gabriella what she thought about the information they had gotten from Miranda's friends. Gabriella asked Troy if he noticed how Miranda's friends were acting like there was some else they knew. Troy thought about what Gabriella had said to him.

Troy said to Gabriella that they will have to talk to Miranda's friends again. Gabriella told Troy that she hopes that they will find Miranda in time. Troy and Gabriella work on the case some more, before they went home for the left their office and the building. They got into the car and headed home. A few minutes later they arrived at home and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went into the house. They went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat, before they went to do their homework. So they ate some food and then went upstairs to their bedroom. They got their homework out and started working on it.

Back With Miranda:

Miranda arrived in New York and got off the bus. She went to get a taxi to take her to where her dad lives. Miranda got a taxi and told the driver the address that she wanted to be taken too. So the taxi driver took Miranda to the address she had given to him. A hour later Miranda arrived at her dad's house. Miranda paid the taxi driver and then got out of it. She picked her bags up and shut the door. Miranda walked to the house and knocked on the door. Her step mom answer the door and saw her step daughter Miranda standing in front of her.

Miranda's step mom Amanda asked Miranda what she was doing in New York. Miranda started crying her eyes out. Amanda let her step daughter Miranda into the house. Miranda told her step mom why she was there. Amanda could not believe Miranda's mom would leave her alone with her step dad. Amanda told Miranda that she has to tell her dad when he gets home from work. Miranda asked her step mom if she would help her tell her dad. Amanda told Miranda that she will help her tell her dad. So Amanda took Miranda to the bedroom that she will be sleeping in. Amanda asked Miranda if she was hungry. Miranda told her step mom that she is hungry.

So Amanda told Miranda to get clean up and then she can eat some thing. So Miranda went to clean herself up. Amanda went the kitchen and started making some dinner for them. A few minutes later Miranda's dad arrived home from work. Mark went to the kitchen and asked his wife what he was making for dinner. Amanda told her husband that she was making fried chicken with mash potatoes and a vegetable. Mark gave his wife kiss and told her he was going to go get cleaned up. Miranda came out of the bedroom and heard her dad talking. Miranda went to the kitchen and asked her step mom if her dad was home. Amanda told Miranda that her dad is home and went to get cleaned up. Amanda asked Miranda if she wanted to help her take the food to the table.

So Miranda helped her step mom take the food to the table. Mark came out of the bathroom and went to the dining room. When he enter the dining room, he saw his daughter Miranda helping Amanda set the drinks on the table. Miranda turned her head and saw her dad looking at her. Miranda ran into her dads arms and started crying again. So that night they ate their dinner together. After dinner Miranda told her dad everything that she had told Amanda. Mark was not happy with his ex wife leaving their daughter with her new husband. Mark told his daughter Miranda that she was staying him for good. He also told her he is going to his lawyer and get custody of her too. Miranda snuggle into her dad and fell asleep.

Back In Albuquerque:

Few hours later Troy and Gabriella had finished all their homework. They went down stairs to get another bottle of water to drink. Lucille and Jack asked Troy and Gabriella if they got their homework done. They told his parents that they did get it all done. Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs and got ready for bed. So they did some talking about telling their friends about them being engaged. After they got done talking, they decided to go to bed. So they went to bed for the night.

Please Reveiw!

A/N I am sorry if this chapter is short. This is just another filler chapter. I know this chapter might not be all that good. The next chapter should be alot better.


End file.
